New Beginnings
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Mijunko had a horrible past with a master that owned her family for generations. Now she's given a second chance with a new master, but it's not who she expected... Mainly straight with some yaoi


Author's Note: From what I know, Mijunko would mean "Beautiful obedient child". Sorry if it's wrong, but just pretend it does, it will be revelant to the story later. Just goes to show what her father thought of her when he named her.

Start:  
Mijunko sat huddled in a ball in the corner of the room. She could smell Hirokei's blood. Lots of it. With this amount of blood loss, he could drain her completely and it still wouldn't sate his hunger. But he would drain her anyway. If he couldn't come himself, he'd send someone else for her. They'd come for her even without him sending them. They were very protective of their purebloods. She sensed someone outside, their power level reading extremely high in her mind. It wasn't Hirokei. It was another pureblood. The door opened. Shock and an even stronger fear than before showed clearly on her face.  
"K-Kuran-sama." she choked, bowing her head in fear and respect. She had only seen him a few times before when he came to these gatherings, but there was no mistaking the royal pureblood. She kept her head bowed as he walked over to her.  
"Mijunko" she looked up to find him staring into her eyes.  
"Hirokei is dead." he stated, searching her eyes for a reaction. Mijunko swallowed. If Hirokei was dead, then all he owned was up for claim, including her. Even as Hirokei's thrall, the purity of her blood kept her from being claimed by anyone less than pureblood. She wasn't a pureblood herself, but her blood was almost completely pure. The only reason she was anyone's thrall was because she, as well as the women of her family before her, had all been born by rape. In fact, Hirokei was all their fathers. When he got bored of them, he would impregnate them and toy with their child, whom he would drain almost to point of death and then lock in a room with their mother until their blood lust took over and they killed their own mother. The first woman in her line had been a human, and Hirokei had turned her into an ex-human vampire. After that, breeding with the puerblood for many generations had greatly diluted her human blood. As the first pureblood to see her after Hirokei's death, Kuran-sama had claim over her. To officiate ownership, he would have to feed off her. She should have felt honoured to be claimed by the most powerful being on earth, but instead she felt terrified. She felt a tear run down her face. She tensed as Kuran-sama wiped it off with his thumb. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She tentatively accepted it and stood up. She wanted to let go, but he was holding her hand firmly, not painfully or commanding her to remain, but she wouldn't let go if he wasn't.  
"You're scared." he stated plainly, but in a softer tone. Mijunko now realized her whole body was trembling. She tried to relax, but wasn't very successful. How long was he going to wait before feeding off her and officiating ownership over her? Of course, none of the other purebloods would dare take her after he'd claimed her, but she could tell he was somewhat hungry. The red in his eyes wasn't glowing from lust yet, but was part of their natural colour. Still holding her hand, he led them out of the room. They found themselves on a long balcony over looking the lower ballroom.  
"I hope you won't mind. I have to go pick some people up before we leave." he looked at her, his eyes asking forgiveness. Mijunko gave a faint nod.  
"Thank you for understanding." He turned and led them halfway down the balcony before pulling her close and leading her down the grand marble stairs. Everyone turned and bowed, seeing the young girl beside Kuran. By the way he was holding her close, there was no mistaking she was his. Mijunko stumbled slightly on the stairs. Being held so close to Kuran-sama was awkward and she was trying not to trip over his feet. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, she looked up to see everyone bowing, except for the hunters guarding the party. After a moment Mijunko noticed one girl at the back who was definately not a hunter. She was still standing and smiling shyly at Kuran-sama. Judging by the power level still reading so high on the girl, and the distance, she was a pureblood. Although, even as a pureblood, she was the only one without even her head bowed. Even with the distance, Mijunko's vampire vision let her see that there were distinct similarities between this girl and the pureblood standing beside her now. With a shock, Mijunko suddenly recognized her, though she'd only seen her once before. This girl was Kuran-sama's sister and betrothed. Carefully, Kuran-sama and Mijunko made their way to the back of the room.  
"We should go, Yuuki." Kuran-sama said to the girl. Suddenly, a small group of vampires stood up beside them.  
"The car is waiting outside, Kaname-sama." the tall blond spoke, adressing Kuran-sama.  
"Thank you, Takuma." the pureblood responded. Then turning, he spoke again.  
"Do you need a ride, Kiryuu?" he asked a tall, silver haired hunter. Mijunko hadn't noticed before, but there was something different about this particular hunter. Was it just her or was he an ex-human? The young man nodded and walked over, looking at Mijunko with an unreadable expression. "Shall we go?" Kuran-sama asked. Everyone nodded. He was still holding her hand loosely as he led them through some doors to a large parkinglot filled with highly expensive vehicles. Takuma-senpai pulled out an electronic car key, pointed it and pressed a button. A limosine's lights flashed dimly and chirped as the doors unlocked.  
"Thank you, Aido, for dimming the lights." Kuran-sama thanked a blue eyed, wild haired blond.  
"You're welcome, Kaname-sama." the noble returned dutifully. Everyone continued walking to the limosine, and Mijunko eyed her company curiously. When the silver haired hunter looked at her, she looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze. When they reached the vehicle, Takuma-senpai opened the door and let them in. Kuran-sama released her hand and got in first, and Mijunko climbed in after him. Yuuki got in next and the other vampires followed until finally, the ex-human clambered in. Mijunko and Yuuki were sitting on either side of Kuran-sama. Kiryuu was sitting in a corner, trying to avoid meeting the other vampires' gazes. Mijunko wondered what relation he had to the pureblood sitting next to her to be offered a ride with them. They started off into the night to somewhere new wher Mijunko hoped she would have a new and better beginning. 


End file.
